


Friendly Competition

by astrospecial



Series: ALL M/M Student Pairings [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Competition, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: Claude and Sylvain do their best to out-seduce each other.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Series: ALL M/M Student Pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516451
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeltdownerKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/gifts).



> Hiya!  
> This is a part of a series where I'll be writing a fic for each M/M student pairing in FE3H (no Byleth, no Cyril, etc). There will be 78 fics in total.  
> This is fic 6/78!
> 
> Also a request by MeltdownerKnight17, who asked for: "Sylvain and Claude having a flirt off. Whoever out seduces one another, wins." Thanks for requesting!!!
> 
> Note that this features smut between two characters pre-timeskip.

It wasn’t unusual for Claude to see Sylvain in the Golden Deer classroom. Whenever Sylvain had a free period or felt like skipping class, he would wander in and take a seat by one of the girls. For the most part, they ignored him— he had long stopped sitting by Lysithea, who would announce his unwanted presence to the whole class, or Leonie, who would become irate at any mention of her appearance. Yet some of the more desperate girls, the ones who’d taken to sitting in the back when Sylvain usually made his rounds, would giggle and bat their eyelashes. In low tones, he would whisper sweet nothings to them, but when the girl looked up, all she saw were widened eyes and death glares fixed in her direction. Then Teach would turn from the chalkboard and say, “Don’t you have something better to do?” And, of course, his target didn’t make it to the end of the day without hearing the awful things Sylvain would do to a girl’s heart.

Claude had heard them too. Dinner and sex didn’t sound too bad, but Claude didn’t have any illusions about true love like some of the girls. Sometimes, he wanted to shake them and say, “Of course he was lying when he said he loved you!” Sometimes, Claude prided himself on resisting his cruel urges.

Despite their frequent sightings, it  _ was  _ unusual for Sylvain and Claude to be in the classroom alone. Teach had gotten tired of Sylvain trying to poach his students, and for Sylvain’s punishment, he was to clean the whole classroom. It just so happened that Claude was in trouble for snooping about during after-hours,  _ possibly _ trying to find the kitchen’s rumored secret stash of alcohol. Well, the rumors were fake, and Teach caught him red-handed. Professor Byleth handed him two options: either take it to Seteth and deal with his infinitely more harsh punishment or supervise Sylvain.

Perhaps he should have been worried that the first thing Sylvain did was lock the door.

“Sylvain!” Claude mock-chided. “You dog. We’re going to have to do  _ some  _ work.”

Sylvain smirked, dropped their bucket of cleaning supplies on the ground, then took a seat on a desk. His pose was rugged, casual, one that a dashing pirate might affect in one of books Seteth banned from the library. “What’s the point in cleaning if we’ll only dirty it up again?”

“If locking the door wasn’t presumptuous…” Claude shook his head. “I’m offended you haven’t tried to woo me first.” 

Still, a wave of heat rushed to his stomach. Claude wasn’t a virgin, but he hadn’t gone to the town’s  _ establishment  _ of a certain persuasion in a few months. Although it wasn’t in the code of contact and he wasn’t exactly sure of the Church’s stance on prostitution, he doubted he would get anything less than expelled. And if he didn’t get expelled, Teach would kill him for sure. 

Claude wished he could say he was only pent-up. But of all the people Claude lied to, he refused to lie to himself. His eyes drifted to Sylvain’s form whenever he walked into their classroom, to the uniform that clung tighter to the new muscle each time he saw him.

Sylvain’s smile dropped. Seriousness rarely came to Sylvain, but it wasn’t a bad look for him. Tempting. “Do you want me to woo you?”

“If I don’t end up wooing you first.”

In a flash, his smile returned. “I was asking for permission. But I don’t think you could. I’m much more experienced.”

“You think so?” Claude moved to Sylvain, pressed his hands next to the sides of his thighs. Right in his personal space. From this position, Claude had to tilt his head at an angle to get a good look at him. The first time somebody had done this to him, he had melted under the palm of their hand. “Why don’t we make it a game? Whoever wins has to clean the room.”

Sylvain’s eyes met his, but they didn’t stay there for long. His burning gaze was directed at Claude’s lips. “How do we know who wins?”

“When it gets to the point where you can’t resist the other.”

“That already puts you at a disadvantage.”

“On the contrary.” Claude moved his hand to Sylvain’s thigh, ran it up and down his leg. “Do you think I’ve missed the way you look at me? Like a lion waiting to pounce.”

Sylvain snorted. “Oh, and you’re no helpless deer.” He caught Claude’s hand, pulled him closer until they were pressed against one another. Claude could feel him through his pants, knew Sylvain could feel him. Then the back of Claude’s hand was against Sylvain’s lips, his breath hot against his skin. “You can’t keep your eyes off me.”

A shiver ran up Claude’s spine. Sylvain must have felt it because his smile grew wider before he covered it with a kiss to Claude’s hands. In Claude’s defense, he hadn’t been trying to keep his staring a  _ secret.  _

“Do I win? I’m not that patient.”

Claude hoisted himself onto Sylvain’s lap with one quick motion. He didn’t give him time to think before he was pushing Sylvain’s back flat, before he was leaning into Sylvain’s ear. “That’s the key to my victory.”

Sylvain’s hands gripped his hips. Claude arched forward, hips buckling into the growing hardness in Sylvain’s pants. A burst of pride hit his heart when Sylvain’s chuckle devolved into a low groan. 

“But if you’re going to treat me  _ this  _ well, there’s no point to winning, is there?’ 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I don’t want to have to do any cleaning.”

“You’ll have to try harder, babe.” 

In one motion, Sylvain pinned Claude to the table. With his free hand, he fumbled with the buttons of Claude’s shirt.

Claude smiled down at Sylvain’s fingers, which had managed to get a single button undone. “You’re going to be taking care of me, huh?”

“I’m a considerate lover.” With a huff, he brought his other hand down and unbuttoned Claude’s shirt the rest of the way.

“So the rumors say.” Claude reached down and, despite the awkward angle, found Sylvain’s hard-on and rubbed him through his pants. He was pleased to feel the beginning wetness through the fabric. It was tempting to jack him off through his pants: let him walk out of the room with a wet spot, let everyone know what transpired. Claude wasn’t evil— yet. Maybe later.

“This is—“ Sylvain let out a sigh. “—cheating. And developing extremely quickly.” He made no move to stop Claude.

“It’s only unorthodox.” He kissed his lower jaw, worked his way back to his ear. His skin was smooth and tasted like floral lotion. “Besides, when we both know what we want, why waste time with anything else? Say that I win so we can start the fun part.”

Sylvain’s hand came to his hair, twisted and held with the faintest bit of pressure that made Claude’s breath stop. “I’m not one for giving up but— fine. If it’ll get both our pants off.”

“There’s the Sylvain the Monastery knows and loves!”

That earned him a scowl, and a tug on his hair. In response, Claude bit his neck. Sylvain yelped and started to say something that Claude would  _ not  _ have appreciated, but his words were silenced when Claude unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick. They didn’t have any oil, so they’d have to make do with spit. Claude licked his hand while his other dealt with his own pants (after all, he was very good at doing certain things one-handed).

“Shit, that’s hot. You should suck me off.”

Claude hummed, pretended to consider it. “Later. When we—  _ you _ don’t have to actually clean the room.” To silence whatever inane protest Sylvain had, Claude kissed him. Then he took their dicks in his hand.

Sylvain threw his head back with a groan. Claude wanted to laugh, but then the brutal, wet pace he set got the best of him, and he was moaning into Sylvain’s collarbone. The room was filled with the wet sound of their dicks sliding against each other, slicked with spit and pre, and the sharp pants and quiet encouragement. 

It had been a while, alright? Claude came into his hand, but he kept stroking their cocks even as his thighs shook and his voice broke in the air. Sylvain came with a grunt, body seizing and hands clenching Claude’s shoulders.

For a moment, they only panted the same air. The sweat began to dry on their foreheads, their cum on Claude’s hands.

Blinking, Claude wiped the mess on Sylvain’s pants.

“ _ Why _ the fuck, dude.”

Claude shrugged and flopped down onto the table, buttoned himself back up in his pants. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” He needed a bath desperately. Goddess, his skin was sticky. “This was a terrible idea.”

“Us? Or wiping fucking  _ cum  _ on my uniform?”

He managed a weak smile through his tiredness. “No, having sex in the Golden Deer—“

Claude snapped his mouth shut at the sound of pounding at the door.

“Sylvain! Claude!” came Teach’s voice. “I thought I told you  _ not  _ to lock the door! Are you even in there?” An exasperated sigh. “I’m going to go get Seteth and his spare key. If this room isn’t spotless when I open it, I swear there will be hell to pay.“ 

Nothing more came from the door.

A deep dread took root in Claude’s chest as he sat up. Sylvain looked like how he felt: his eyes peeled wide, his mouth slightly open, his pants unbuttoned and the cum spot on them drying rapidly. 

“We’re dead. We’re worse than dead. We’re going to get expelled!”

“Calm down,” Claude said, fully aware he sounded anything but calm. “Listen, if Teach runs, it’ll take him three minutes to get to Seteth’s office. Now, factoring in at least another five for petting the dogs and cats and any conversations he might get into, that’s ten minutes. Seteth won’t run here like Teach...I’d say we’ve got fifteen minutes. So, you’d better get cracking!”

“You— you’re not really going to leave it up to me?”

He hummed, tapped his fingers on his chin. Then he opened the window. “Well, you owe me one.” 

  
  


They managed to get the room semi-presentable when Teach returned. He looked them up and down, expression carefully controlled despite their flushed faces and the smell of sex and cleaning supplies. Then he told them to go to the baths. Sylvain’s poor face turned pure white, and once they were out of Teach’s earshot, Claude had cackled until his sides hurt. 

“Next time, we’re not doing that in the classroom,” said Sylvain, pout evident in his voice.

Claude grinned. “Sure.” 

The next time they had sex was in the Blue Lions room, much to Sylvain’s chagrin.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, MeltdownerKnight, I'm so sorry that this took me five years to write. For some reason, it gave me the utmost of trouble. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed :) at least it's like a winter holiday gift now?
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you notice any errors please let me know. 
> 
> On a side note: I have no idea if anyone noticed, but I used to write a bit of Game of Thrones fanfic (all unpublished). Which I suppose explains the brothels. 
> 
> \--
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, etc!)
>   * Requests (any!) 
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
